ENIHCAMBUS
ENIHCAMBUS is a member of the Pastel Lands. Description ENIHCAMBUS on its human form is a caucasian male 19 years old, pale-skinned, with brown limp hair and hazel eyes. ENIHCAMBUS pastel form is similar to his human form, except every body part is turned mechanical and electronic instead. A great difference seen in ENIHCAMBUS while in Pastel Lands is that the head complex is changed by a steel cube. The steel cube has no imperfections, and is equal on all sides except for the bottom, that has the conection to the rest of ENIHC's body, and the front side, which has a huge led, surrounded by a steel ring containing speakers, sound receptors and other sensors hidden within. The huge led works as an eye, and is the substain of ENIHC's main power and porpuse. ENIHCAMBUS is primarly described as a "scanner", he has the ability to scan everything he wants and comprend about everything thats on his line of sight. Any info scanned by ENIHCAMBUS is proseced then, the procesing progress may taken between 0.000001 of a second to 30 minutes, depending the interest ENIHCAMBUS shows to the scanned being. If certain being becomes of high interest for ENIHCAMBUS, he may keep procesing it between a hour to several days. All the info procesed by ENIHCAMBUS is then sent directly to the memory, which has a capacity huge enough to keep an entire Universe within. His IQ is estimated to be around 120 to 140, is very sociable and his human form is described "handsome" by many. ENIHCAMBUS has a intense obsetion with order and has a preference in small, slow and estable changes on his environment of life. Any manifestion of chaos, entropy, anomalies, or a sudden or important change on his life may trigger a state of sudden instability on ENIHC's behaviour, most times triggering aggresivity, anguish and usually, suicidal tendences. When sane, ENIHCAMBUS is very emotional, cute and funny; he's also extremely lucky as he always finds a way to somehow escape from the most difficult occasions. ENIHCAMBUS has a tendency of completionism and a great inclination on making huge lists depicting various data stored on his memory. During his life he made over 100 lists with over 100 components each. ENIHCAMBUS has a great interest in science and he declared himself as a great scientific researching tool. ENIHCAMBUS posses an abnormal property, he's unforgettable. To date, no being that had known ENIHCAMBUS was able to forgot completely about him. Trivia *Vortex had always problems by writing "ENIHCAMBUS" properly. After a casual discussion with ENIHCAMBUS, he proceded to rip-off his name and call him "Eric" instead, which ENIHC found annoying. Vortex then created a lot of rip-off nicknames for ENIHCAMBUS: **"Eric" **"Ernie" **"Eddy" **"Emmy" **"Emmanuelle" **"Ernest" **"Eleuterus" **"Heinz" **"Heinrich" **"Eninichambus" *ENIHCAMBUS wants to be a virgin father of an adoptive daughter. ENIHCAMBUS says this way, he can not only preserve "cuteness", but also increase it. *Previous fact became semi-false since January 23rd of 2015, when new, third season season of popular series "Great Enihcambus's love adventure" has started. Category:Members Category:4th Generation Category:Forum Moderator Category:PFPPP Members